Wilting Flower
by Anime hotty lover.18
Summary: Getting transported to an unknown world isn't all that big of a deal. Fighting weird villains isn't out of the ordinary.Going to High school is normal. Dealing with tons of guys who like you...how will a girl cope with that. Follow Lenalee as she tries to find her way home while in the midst of dealing with what we know as "Teenage Drama." (Lenalee x Wally) (Artemis X OC).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is another story that I came up with...right...yeah I came up with this story in class. I hope that you all enjoy it..I know I do it was so good in my head I just had to write it out...okay I'll quit talking now. Here's my new story**

_**~Chapter 1~**_

_Darkness. That was all Lenalee saw as she was falling aimlessly into a dark abyss. She didn't know how nor did she know why, but somehow her innocence had gone out of control before her eyes. Her boots spewed lightning and wind like it was normal, then suddenly a gigantic black hole had opened up and started sucking in everything in sight; that included Lenalee as well. Her brother and friends had yelled out her name as soon as they saw what was happening to her. Allen tried to grab her with his innocence activated, but it was too late. She has been sucked in by the black hole and now she was drifting in the dark hole. She was lost in darkness for good, or was she._

_Out of the corner of Lenalee's eye she could see a light. It was dim but bright enough for her to see. She tried to reach for it but her arms felt like lead. She wasn't going to give up though. She stretched her arm out again as far as she could to touch this light. It seemed like her only glimmer of hope to get out of this endless darkness. When she had finally been able to touch what seemed to be light, she then felt a spark of electricity hit her hard. She screamed out in pain. She had thought that this light would save her but she was dead wrong. Then all of a sudden, after the pain had stopped, she saw something in the distance. She squinted her eyes. It looked like a person to her, but she wasn't going to take any chances with that. _

_She attempted to make her body move forward, but she wouldn't budge. At that very moment she had felt miserable and helpless. She couldn't move, her innocence wasn't activating at all, and she was stuck in darkness which was all to familiar to her. She then started to cry. She couldn't go home to her family, to her brother, and she felt helpless. She covered her face with her hands and continued to sob. Then she felt something touch her shoulder. She turned around to see who or what it was that touched her. To her amazement it was a person and not just any person, but a woman. She had long silky blond hair, her eyes were a sky blue, she had on what looked like a white Greek style dress, her eyelashes were long, and she looked about the same age as Lenalee. _

"_W-who are you,"she said with tears still spilling from her eyes. The other girl just smiled. She pulled Lenalee into a hug. She rubbed her back in soothing circles trying to comfort her. _

_Lenalee didn't know who this girl was or why she was trying to comfort her, but she knew for sure that this girls presence was certainly needed at the moment. She relaxed into the hug and instantly her tears stopped. She hadn't felt this at rest since-never. She had never felt at rest or at peace at all, and she did not want the feeling to leave her._

_The blond haired broke out of the hug but kept her hands on Lenalee's shoulders. She stared at her as if trying to communicate. Lenalee was confused by the girls unusual staring, but unusual was the norm for her. The blond haired girl then rose her hand off of Lenalee's shoulder and touched her index finger to her forehead. She closed her eyes. Lenalee was still confused and tried to find out what was going on but decided not to move. Then all of a sudden a bright light started to spread all over Lenalee's body. Her body started to fade away. She looked at herself in shock then back at the girl. What did she do? It was a simple question that had gone unanswered. Then she fell unconscious, but the last thing she heard before passing out was 'Don't be afraid of what is to come and try your best,' and that was it. _

**Star City, California**

**January 1, 2009 12:00 A.M. EDT. (not sure how it's done but I tried)**

Dinah was happy and why not, it was New years. She was celebrating with the man she loved dearly and a teenager that she thought of as a son, Oliver Queen, and Roy Harper. They had been celebrating since the morning before and now it was the next day.

A new year had started and it was time for things to change. Dinah had been contemplating whether or not to take in a sidekick of her own. Some of her JLA colleagues had proteges of their own, and she loved them like a mother would. Batman A.K.A Bruce Wayne, had Robin A.K.A Richard 'Dick' Grayson who had come to be with him through the loss of his parents. He was 8 when it happened. It must have been painful for the poor child. Next, Flash A.K.A Barry Allen had Kid Flash A.K.A Wally West as his protege. The boy was a major fan-boy for his uncle, and he showed it. The kid wanted to be like Flash so bad that he tried to recreate the same experiment that created the Flash in the first place. The poor boy ended up going to the hospital for awhile for some serious injuries, but he recovered fully along with having super speed. What a card that kid is. Last but not least Green Arrow A.K.A Oliver Queen and his protege Speedy A.K.A. Roy Harper. Roy is such a stern and scowly young man. He has a mouth on him, and he has some trust issues that really need to be worked out. That's everyone. There are some others but mentioning them would mean spoilers.

Back to Dinah, she was sitting outside on the balcony of her bedroom. The party had ended as soon as it struck midnight, but knowing people they would stay up late to party. That was going to get them in some trouble believe it or not. Dinah sighed. She had been looking up at the stars for quite awhile now and she was also getting tired. It was after midnight after all. Then out of nowhere a bright light appeared in the sky, it looked like a comet falling toward earth, but in this case that was not likely. It looked like a human figure falling towards the ground at an incredible speed. She immediately got up out of her chair as soon as it made impact. She ran out to get changes into her gear quickly. Once she was in her Black Canary outfit and communicator, she immediately started to call some of the League for back-up. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into, but calling for help was just her being cautious. She went out to the balcony and jumped off of it into the night.

_Meanwhile~_

Within a smoke and flame filled house laid an unconscious girl, She had on what looked like a short, blue dress, that went up to almost the highest point of her thigh, and it had ruffles on both sides. She had on bluish-black boots that went just below her knee. Her hair color was an interesting shade of a blue-green with a small tint of black. Her skin looked slightly burned thanks to the fire. She looked Asian facial features as well. Lenalee's eyes opened quickly in shock. She started to look around in panic. 'Where am I,' she thought as she tried to get up out of the rubble of the burning building. She winced. Her arms and legs were burned pretty bad, and something was most definitely broken. She started to look around at her surroundings. There were these weird lights that looked similar the lamp lights back at the Black orders headquarters. The scientists used them when it got dark so they could see their work.

She frowned. She wasn't anywhere near her home and nothing here looked familiar at all. She had thought that that blond haired girl had sent her home. Then she jumped up in fright when she saw people show up. They looked weird though. Several had on capes and some did not. They all also had on tights The one in black was the first to speak up when they were all close to her. He looked ready to attack at any time. She was frightened by him more than an akuma right now. He glared at her.

"Who are you? Where did you come from,"the mean looking costumed man demanded in a growl. He sounded very threatening. Lenalee couldn't say anything back because of how scared she was and she was showing her fear well. Her whole body was shaking so much and some of the other people standing there noticed. A woman with blond hair, wearing a black waist jacket, a black corset, gray tights, and black boots spoke up. She didn't look scary at all nor did she look like she was about to attack. Lenalee let her guard down just a little.

"Batman I think you should stop. The poor girl is frightened and she needs medical attention,"she said as she turned her attention to the girl. She gave a look of sympathy to Lenalee which she thought was strange. These people looked mighty threatening when they showed up. She took a couple of steps back. She might have felt a warm feeling inside when the woman smiled sympathetically to her, but she still felt scared.

Dinah felt really bad for the girl. When her and the others showed up she was the first to see what fell from the sky. It was an teenage Asian girl who had on a very, very, short, blue dress on. Her hair was up in two pigtails and her hair color was a bluish-green. Her hair color was strange, but she didn't care about that at the moment. What was really important was getting the girl taken to a hospital and fast; she was loosing consciousness. Lenalee's eyes started droop and she tried to keep them open but it was that was failing. Her eyes finally closed and she passed out. Everyone, except for some, panicked when they saw the girl fall out. Black Canary was the first to react and went over to the girl. She took a look at her injuries and winced. Her right arm was dislocated, there were bruises all over her arms and legs, and her long hair was in disarray. The poor girl must have gone through something horrible to end up looking like this. Dinah carefully picked her up and carried her over towards the others.

"I'm gonna take her to the nearest hospital,"she said as she walked past them. Green arrow gave her a look but them started to walk with her. The others just stood there. They knew how she was when it came to situations like this. They just left it at that and left the area. The fire department and police showed up shortly after the Leagues departure.

~L~

Lenalee was in a lot of pain and her eyes were scrunched up. She was breathing heavily as well. The blonde woman in the room who brought her there, was outside of the girls hospital room. Her eyebrows were creased and a frown marred her face in sadness. She felt really bad for the girl that she has previously encountered.. The girl looked to be in a great amount of pain and the doctors didn't know why. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw little blue sparks resonating from the girl boots. She had seen her with them on earlier, but thought nothing of them as being regular boots. The blue sparks volted immensely which caused the girl to scream. Dinah gasped in shock. Those boots were the cause. She immediately went into the room and tried to pull the boots off of the girls feet. They wouldn't come off but she didn't give up. She gave them one more pull with as much strength as she could muster.

Then finally the boots finally came off. Dinah looked over at the girl to see if she was better. She was right, the girls face was not strained and she looked at peace. She must have felt blue electricity hurting while she was unconscious. Dinah then decided to just sit in the girls room for the night; maybe watch over her to see if anything else happens while she's asleep. She kept her gaze on the girl for a couple of hours until she fell asleep.

Lenalee woke up startled and got up quickly out of breath. She had just had a nightmare and it was one she never wanted to see again. He family at the order, her brother, and everyone else were being tortured mercilessly by the Earl and his akuma. Her brother looked stricken in fear and was cornered by a multitude of akuma. He had nowhere to escape too. He ended up getting shot repeatedly by the akuma.

She started to cry; there was nothing she could do if she was stuck here. She looked around the room then she looked down towards her arm. There were wires hooked to her and she had something on her right index finger. It was blinking red a lot. She thought all of this was strange and she had know clue where that pretty blond haired girl had sent her too. She was scared at first but after having that encounter and meeting that lady in black, she had calmed down.

Lenalee tried to get up out of the bed but it hurt to even try. Pain had suddenly soared all throughout her legs and feet. Then it hit her. She looked down at her feet; her boots were not there. She then started to panic. What was she gonna do without those boots? They were her means of protection in this strange world she did not know. Then a soft noise could be heard from her right. She turned her head and there she saw the same lady that she had met before. The woman was sound asleep in the black, cushioned chair against the wall. She looked rather peaceful in her sleep. Lenalee got up carefully making sure that she did not make any noise. She did feel that familiar pain in her legs and feet again but ignored it and walked over to the woman.

She tapped the woman's shoulder once which caused to woman to groan a little. The woman's eyes were fluttering until they were wide open. When the woman had awaken the first thing she noticed was the girl in her face. She stiffened but then relaxed because she did not want to scare the girl. She smiled

"How are you feeling,"Dinah said. Lenalee looked away

"I'm okay...I had woken up before and I saw that you were sleeping. I wanted to ask you something,"she said tiredly. Dinah perked at her question.

"What's your question,"she said eagerly.

"...Where are my boots,"she said. Dinah's face dropped. Why would the girl ask that? Did not she not know how much pain they were causing her?

"Those boots of your...,"she sighed,"They were causing you great pain your sleep and I had to take them off of you,"she stated seriously. She did wanted the girl to understand that those things were causing her great pain and could possibly have killed her. Lenalee looked dumbstruck. Did she here her right? Her boots were causing her that terrible pain? She sighed. She needed to tell the lady everything for her to understand why she needs those boots.

Lenalee told the woman everything from before the incident to after. Dinah was shocked. She couldn't wrap her head around what the girl just said, but she understood most of it. She looked up at the girl and saw her expression. The girl looked determined and that gave her sudden feeling of happiness. This girl was string willed. And she thought the girl was a frightened teen in need, but she was wrong.

Dinah then told the girl about who she was and what she does. Lenalee was certainly impressed. The woman saved lives on a daily basis just she does-did but she started to look up to the woman as she continued to tell her stories of her past and how she became the 'Black Canary.' She told her that she could actually screech like a Canary could which she thought was pretty cool. The two of them talked about a lot of things which included their families. Lenalee ended up telling her about where she came from and how she came to be here. Dinah was shocked by the information that she was hearing. She had no idea what the girls life was like, but now she knew. Her world was dangerous indeed and this Millennium Earl sounded as dangerous as the akuma that she described.

As hours had gone by so did their rest. The two ended up staying up all night up until morning talking. A bound had been formed between the two as one between a mother and daughter. Yes, Lenalee did tell Dinah about what happened with her family and that her brother was all she had left of her family. Dinah's heart went out for the poor girl and she told her that when she got out of the hospital she could stay with her.

"Oh I don't want to impose...,"Lenalee said nervously. Dinah put her hand out for her to stop talking. She then smiled warmly at the younger female.

"It's quite alright with me, and I was also going to ask you something else,"she said seriously. Lenalee nodded. Dinah continued.

"You told me that you can fight, correct," Lenalee nodded," ..and that those boots give you powers right." Lenalee nodded again. She was wondering were her new friend was getting at.

"I was going to ask you is you would like to be my protege. I can teach you about the things of this world, the education, and I can even teach you what my teachers taught me. What do you say," Dinah said with a gleam in her eye. She had a feeling that the girl sitting in front of her had the potential to fight. She said it herself that she fought back against evil, and was protecting innocent lives from the enemy. The girl was also reminded Dinah of herself when she was her age; a strong young woman.

Lenalee sat there struck in shock at the woman's question. Did she really mean all of what she said; did she really want her to be her partner and fight for justice. She needed to find a way back home, but right now it seemed unlikely to happen. She also had nowhere else to go to. This woman was her only hope of survival in this strange world. She still wanted to help people too. She looked up at Dinah with confident eyes.

"I would be so graceful if you would take me as your protege,"Lenalee said with a bright smile on her face. Dinah smiled back

"That's good,"she stuck out her hand,"My name is Dinah Lance but you can just call me Dinah." Lenalee took her hand and shook it

"It's nice to meet you Dinah. My name is Lenalee Lee but you can just call me Lenalee,"she chuckled. This world was strange, yes...but there was so much she wanted to learn from it and she wanted to experience new things while here. She remembered what the girl form before said to her, '_Don't be afraid of what is to come, and try your best.' _She was afraid at first but she isn't anymore, and she would most certainly try her best. She did miss her brother and everyone at headquarters, but she needed to smile for them and pray for their safety, and her's.

**So what did you all think of the first chapter if my crossover. I hope some characters weren't OOC I really tried my best to portray who they were...and I had to look up Dinah's last name..did you know she has two different last names..one for the world we know her in and one for the Prime earth..I had no clue...Enough of my rambling. I hope to hear about what you all think and I will try my best to start up the next chapter. God knows I'm busy with college work...See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hope some of you out there liked the first chapter... I'll keep trying until people like my story. And if anyone has any suggestions I would love to hear them. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own D' grayman or Young justice...I forgot to say this in the last chapter...sorry**

_~Chapter 2 ~_

_**A year later~**_

A whole year had passed and Lenalee was somewhat familiar with things. She had learned what a cellphone was and what it's uses where for, she got to see what cars were. She was pretty shocked that some of the things in this world were way different than what she was used to seeing. Wagons weren't used anymore, and peoples way of dressing were completely different as well. Dresses were shorter, clothing itself was tighter, but the shoes were somewhat the same.

Dinah had told her that she would have to go to school eventually, which to her surprise Lenalee was excited by. She wanted to learn everything she needed to know about the worlds history. Dinah chuckled when she heard the girls excitement. She knew that some teenagers were not thrilled about school; a teen would rather run then even think about going near a school. Lenalee looked to be a bright young woman who loved to learn, and she looked fairly smart anyway. She would get along in just fine .

Dinah, throughout that whole year had showed Lenalee the types of clothes that she deemed appropriate for someone her age. She looked to be about 15-16 years of age, so she took her to tons of clothing and shoe stores. The experience was amazing, and Lenalee was not as freaked as Dinah thought. She wanted to try on everything in the store that she liked the most which Dinah complied too. Overall they had a good time shopping together as some females do.

Later on. Lenalee got to meet the League. She was freaked at first, but when she continued to talk them she had the feeling that all of them had suffered a great feats in their lives. The one she sympathized with the most was Batman. Dinah had told her what had happened to him in his past and how it still haunts him today. She then told her afterwards not to tell him she told her or else more training. Lenalee nodded nervously. The way that woman trained her seemed normal at first, but then got harder as she progressed in her fighting skills. Dinah had told her that she would have to learn how to fight without her innocence, which Lenalee had told her about. She had taught her how to not always rely on powers all the time and learn to take a battle into ones own hands. Lenalee had learned a lot in those stressful months of training, and she wanted to use them to help stop the evil that lurked all around.

Dinah, finally, had told Lenalee that she was ready for her to be introduced as her sidekick. Lenalee was ecstatic; she was finally going to be able to get out there and fight crime, protect the innocent, and do as much good as possible. Her expression showed pure happiness, but then changed to confusion. Dinah noticed this, then snapped her fingers like she had just remembered something.

She took out what looked like a black, rectangular, box with a black and blue bow tied around it. Dinah handed it to Lenalee. She took it and then looked up at Dinah.

"What is it," she asked a little excited. Dinah chuckled.

"Just open it and see." Lenalee opened it vigorously like a child with a Christmas present. She gasped when she had finally got it open. It was a costume somewhat similar to Black Canaries but had her Black order insginia on it. She was starting to tear up. Dinah put her hand on Lenalee's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"What do you think? I was hoping to give it to you sooner but I waited a little longer." Lenalee put the box down and gave her mentor a hug. Dinah was shocked but hugged back. Lenalee was crying on her shoulder, but in happiness. She requested that something from her old uniform could be put on her new one

"I love it Dinah, and thank you,"the young girl said with happy tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. I want to see how you look in it okay so get get changed,"she said as she broke from the hug. Lenalee looked up at the woman and nodded. She picked up the box and walked off towards her room.

A couple minutes later she came back fully dressed in her hero uniform. The outfit consisted of a blue leather jacket, a navy blue leotard with the Black order insignia on the left side of it, black fish net stockings, Navy blue fingerless gloves, and her Innocence powered boots. Dinah nodded her head in approval

"That look suits you...hmm but there seems to be something missing,"she said with her hand on her chin in thought. Lenalee just stood there in confusion. What else was there to add?

"Ah! I know what it is. Lena come over here please." The girl complied and walked over. Dinah walked behind the girl and took the girls hair out of her usual pigtails. Her hair fell out and down to just below her hips. Dinah looked at the girls long hair and then randomly took out a brush. She started to brush the girls long hair to straighten it out. She then took out a black hair tie and tied the girls long hair up into one whole ponytail. Her hair was up to her lower back now.

When she was finally satisfied with how Lenalee's hair looked, she went to stand in front of the girl. Lenalee still looked confused and was about to say something until she felt her chin being lifted up. Dinah was looking at her face now. She turned the girls face (softly) from left to right. She let go of her chin and smiled. Her smile looked kind of creepy which made Lenalee back up a little. Dinah took a couple of steps towards her.

"Lenalee I think we should add something extra special to your face,"she said cornering Lenalee. Lenalee knew what that was and she wasn't ready for it. Her brother has always told her that she didn't need makeup because she was pretty enough without it. She shook her head furiously, but the woman in front of her just wouldn't take no for an answer. She continued to corner the girl until she was within arms reach. Dinah then grabbed the girls arm gently and begun to drag her to the bathroom. Lenalee didn't scream, but started to spew out excuses to so her doom wouldn't happen. Alas, her doom had come.

Lenalee was looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't that thrilled before that her face got done up in make-up, but as she continued to look at herself she started to appreciate the work. Her eye's were done up in a smoky navy-blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Her cheeks were rosier, and her lips had a glossy pink glow to them now. Yep, she looked different. What would her brother say if he saw her like this?...He would probably go on about how cute she looked, but would then start to rant that more guys would try to go after. She chuckled. Her brother would most definitely react that way.

Lenalee continued to look at herself in the mirror and admired the work done on her outfit and hair. Then she heard a knock on the door. She turned her head quickly. She saw Dinah smirking at her which caused the girl to flush in embarrassment from getting caught. How long was she standing there anyway, she thought. Dinah chuckled.

"I see that you do actually like what I did, huh."Lenalee's face heated up even more. The woman was definitely enjoying this. Dinah chuckled a little more than her face got serious, which Lenalee noticed and she stood at attention. She knew what that look meant.

"We need to go to the Star City Bridge. It seems that one of our resident ice villains, a teen, is causing trouble over there." Lenalee nodded her head. This was exactly what she was waiting for, a chance to prove herself worthy of being D-Black Canaries protege. Dinah's face softened and she smiled.

"I have trained you hard for something like this, and I am proud to call you my protege and friend. I just want you to know that this past year has been fun and challenging for the both of us. You showed great progress especially with my training." Lenalee nodded her head and smiled. She also felt the same way as her and had showed it by being the best that she could be. She also was patient which Dinah was impressed by. She didn't need to teach her anything about waiting in anything.

"I feel the same Dinah. Oh! I almost forgot,"Lenalee said as she just remembered something. Dinah's eyebrow rose in question.

"What did you forget?" Lenalee smiled.

"I forgot to name myself. Since I am a hero now I do need a name." Dinah nodded in understanding.

"So what name did you decide on?"Lenalee picked up a book that she had been looking at, opened it to a specific page, and faced it towards Dinah. The page had various birds on it, and Japanese and English written next to them.

"It says that in Japanese a bird is called a 'Tori,' and since you have a birds name I thought I should have something that at least goes with it,"she stated.

Dinah stared at the word for a couple of seconds, and then nodded her head in approval.

"This name sounds like it would suit you well. Alright from now on your hero name will be Tori. I want you to show the people out there what your made of, and get the job done okay,:Dinah said as he put her hand on the girls shoulder. At that moment she looked like a proud mother looking at her grown daughter. It swelled something in her that made her feel very proud, and she couldn't be any more proud than she is.

"Alright Lena we need to get going,"she looked back towards Lenalee who was already walking ahead. Dinah smiled and walked behind her. They left the house secretly and ran towards their destination, Star City Bridge.

**Star City, California**

**Independence day (Don't know the time)**

Green Arrow and Speedy (Ha!..speedy) were in high pursuit on trying to detain and capture Icicle junior. That was going well..not. The kid was freezing the streets which caused cars to smash into them and flip over. Icicle junior laughed. Both Green Arrow and Speedy were continuously shooting arrows left and right at the teen ice villain, but he just kept blocking them. Speedy was getting really ticked off. One: because he was in a rush to get to the Hall of Justice, and Two: because this kid just wouldn't give up. He was just about to pull out another of his arrows to finish the kid off when he saw something fall from the sky. He squinted his eye's to get a better look.

The next thing happened in slow motion. The thing that fell from the sky was a girl. The girl's dark hair flowed all around her as she jumped down towards the ground. Her leotard hugged her curves, her boots had what looked like blue flames coming from it, and her face...Roy was blushing now. The girls face was perfect and that was all he thought. Their eyes met for only a second and then she was gone. Green Arrow, had seen his partners face and lets just say he had what looked like a smug look on his face. He hasn't seen the him flustered since-never, never has he seen Roy so flustered. He would talk to him about this later. Then he turned his head when he heard footsteps. There beside him was Black Canary with her hands on her hips smirking. She saw Roy's face too.

"So..what do you think,"she said as she turned her attention to the girl that was on the ground fighting. She was smiling. Green Arrow turned his head towards the ground as well. He winced when he saw the girl knock Icicle junior out with a very rough kick to the face. Ouch, he thought.

"She's something else, just like her teacher." Black Canary smiled. That was the answer she was looking for. She continued to smile as she saw her protege look up at her and wave. She was definitely something.

"I was the one who taught her what I know,"she said as her, Green Arrow, and Speedy were making there way to the ground to arrest the knocked out teen.

When they had finally made it down to the street, Tori had already handcuffed the boy and handed him to the authorities. Green Arrow whistled. He was impressed. Speedy/Roy was just standing there with his mouth open. He was mystified.

Black Canary walked over to Tori and put her hand on her shoulder. "Speedy this is Tori. She's my new protege," Black Canary said with a grin. Tori smiled nervously and waved at the young man in front of her. Speedy only stared at her. He must have been struck really bad by cupid because he couldn't he couldn't even talk. A blush was also adorned and noticeable on his face.

"Hello,"She said softly. Tori had to admit, she was nervous when she first saw the two heroes on the top of the bridge, and she wanted to make sure she made an entrance; it was embarrassing to say the least. She had caught the eye of the guy who was wearing red-Speedy was his name, and the other ones name was Green Arrow. Black Canary had told her before who the sidekicks were, and she had already the met League, well except for some. The sidekicks were the only ones she did not meet, but she was going to get to meet the rest of them at the Hall of Justice.

Tori (Lenalee) started to look towards her mentor who in return nodded at her. They started to walk away while the other two behind them followed. Black Canary had told her that today, July 4th was independence day, which she had told her all about. It was really interesting to hear about how this country had succeeded in gaining its freedom. History itself was interesting too. She had heard about the country that she had been born from; Batman made sure of that. Being someone from a different world could cause major problems especially with villains who love to get their hands on strange beings with foreign power...but that's just what the Bat told her. He still felt kind of wary by her presence but had eased down over the last year. He knew better than to mistreat a girl, and the women of the League made sure of that.

_~Break~_

When the four heroes had finally made it to the Hall, they were greeted by the other sidekicks and league members. Black Canary had told Tori to hide behind her back when they got there so that she could surprise the other three sidekicks. Sadly only two were missing; Flash and Kid Flash must have been running late...again. A person would think, that just because those two were the fastest people alive, they would be the first ones there. They would be dead wrong. Tori laughed when Black Canary had told her all about them. Those two could put away food, talk fast, and just be plain weird most of the time is what she had told her. Tori at that time was bursting in laughter. Allen would have love to meet those two.

Tori was still hiding behind Black Canaries back, as she had been told to until she was called out. Her, Green Arrow, and Speedy greeted everyone. She was still waiting for the right moment to pop out and introduce herself.

Batman nodded his head in his usual greeting when he saw the others show up. He was about to look away from them when he saw something behind Black Canaries back. It looked like a person. He took a closer look. The person looked like the girl that he had encountered a year back. It was good that Black Canary had taken her in but the girl was still suspicious to him. He had looked her up and nothing came up about her; home, family, any relations, nothing. Black Canary did have to talk him out of interrogating her. She said the girl looked like she had been through a lot already. He only gave the blonde woman a glare but ended his search there.

While Batman was in his own little world, Robin had been staring at him wondering what he been staring at. He looked in the direction of his mentors eyes. There he saw someone hiding behind Black Canary. The person looked female and had long dark hair that probably went to her waist. She was pretty and looked to be about the same age as KF. He smirked. This was definitely going to surprise his friend when he got here.

Minutes later, Flash and Kid Flash had finally showed up. By the looks of Kids face, he looked pretty upset that they were the last ones to show up. He huffed. Flash only smiled and went to greet his fellow League members. He told the others of the predicament that went on before they got there. Batman's eyes narrowed (*shivers*...I do not want to be stared at by those eyes). He knew something was up when her heard that some ice villains were reeking havoc in some of their cities. They would all have to talk about that later. He turned his attention to Black Canary who in turn smiled. It was time.

"Everyone I have something to say before we go to the Hall,"she said as she was smiling. Green Arrow smiled at her. He and Roy were ready to see some surprised faces.

"As you have heard, I have taken in my own protege and have taught her almost everything I know. She is not an American though so I want some of you to help her out okay,"she said that mainly to the youngest ones. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin nodded their heads...well Robin nodded his head but he was also smirking. Oh boy here it comes.

"So with out further or do I would like to introduce you three to my partner Tori." As she said the girls name, Tori had come from behind Black Canary. Kid Flash gaped at her. How did he not see her before. Then he paused. He took a moment to look at the new girl. He blushed. The girl was by far one of the most prettiest girls he had seen in-never. Her face was that of an Asians so she must be from somewhere around Asia, or her family moved here...oh he didn't care, the girl was gorgeous. He speed towards her and stopped right in front of her which caused her to flinch a little.

"Hi. Kid Flash, fastest boy alive, and might I just add that I am available anyti-," Robin pushed Kid Flash to the side. He took Tori's hand and held it with both of his. He smiled up at her and she smiled back while trying to contemplate what happened.

"I'm Robin. You can ignore Kid-flirt over there, he tries that with a lot of girls,"he said as he looked back at Kid Flash and smirked. Kid only glared at Robin. Was all that really necessary, he thought with a huff. Aqualad shook his head and sighed. Those two never change, he thought as he made his way over to the new sidekick. He stuck out his hand and smiled.

"I am Aqualad. It is a pleasure to meet you Tori." Tori took his hand and shook it.

"Like wise. Its a pleasure and a privilege to meet you all. Black Canary has told me so much about you all," she said with a smile. Black Canary smiled. Everyone was getting along perfectly, and it seems as if two people are interested in her partner. She had been keeping an eye on Roy, and now Kid Flash. She wondered what else was in store for her protege.

**Well?! What did you all think of the second chapter. I know for myself that there are mistakes in here but to each his own. I hope to hear from people soon and see what they think. I still don't feel that confident in this story and I really need some help. Oh and for those who read my other stories don't worry I am coming out with chapters soon so be patient. I'll see you all next chapter**

**~Anime hotty lover.18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I tried my best. So this is chapter 3 of Wilting Flower and I hope that everyone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D' Grayman or Young Justice...sadly enough**

_Chapter 3~_

The heroes and their proteges' made their way up the path to the Hall of Justice. It was an exciting day and everyone-well a lot of people had shown up to witness their favorite heroes walking towards the Hall. It was more like getting a look at them than anything else, which Lenalee thought was interesting. She walked side by side with her mentor who looked at her with a proud smile. Today was the day as previously said by Kid Flash who kept sending her flirty smiles. He was also mesmerized by the mysterious beauty that was Tori. She only smiled back at him and kept walking. Apparently he wasn't the only one looking at her this whole time, Speedy had been looking at her too but not in the way that Kid was. He had a serious expression on his face that showed nothing but modesty. He didn't want to blush because than Ollie would tease him to no end.

Kid Flash, fastest boy alive, just couldn't stop looking at the new girl sidekick. He did think it unfair that his mentor got to meet her before he did. Flash had told him after his meeting with the girl, that almost all of the JLA got to meet Tori a year back. He sighed. He had know clue at all, and his uncle had hid it from him so well. He looked over at the girl who walked a little ways ahead. He sighed dreamily. She was so pretty, slim, and her outfit fit her well. He hoped that he could get to know her better and maybe even have at least a fighting chance at dating her. He would most certainly try.

Camera's flashing back and forth, as the heroes made their way to the Hall, was new to Lenalee. She had never gotten this much attention when she worked with the Black Order. It was more like people didn't want you anywhere near their town because an Akuma would surely have followed. People resented exorcists for this but Lenalee knew that she was fighting for a good cause. The Millennium Earl and the Noah family only sought after death and destruction. Family members or loved ones, either one would be tricked into bringing back a fallen loved one, and be turned into Akuma to serve the Earl. Lenalee clenched her fist. She was feeling helpless and she couldn't do a thing to help because she was stuck here. She could only pray that everyone could take care of themselves while she was here.

"Look it's Batman," someone said in the crowd.

"It's Flash and Flash Jr.," another said. Kid Flash's head bowed. People never got his name right. Then he heard giggling. He turned his head and saw Tori with her over her mouth trying to cover her giggles. He blushed.

"Aw man," he thought in embarrassment. Robin smirked in amusement. It always amused him to see his friend in some type of embarrassment, and it did make a girl that his friend is apparently interested in laugh.

He noticed earlier that his other red-headed friend had been looking at the girl too. His smirk grew wider. This was an interesting turn of events, and he looked forward to see the end result of a developing love triangle. He looked towards the other teens and smiled. He would probably even play matchmaker if possible.

"His name is Speedy," another person stated.

"No that's Green Arrow's sidekick."

"That doesn't make any sense." Tori continued to giggle as they all made their way into the Hall. Black Canary looked over at her partner who was in the midst of trying to stifle her giggles. The woman smiled. She was glad for the girl because she had made it this far, and she was looking forward to what more the girl could do in the future, pertaining to being a hero. The girl still needed a push though so to further her physical prowess when fighting. That's why she made Tori take gymnastics in her spare time; her body is already where it needs to be physically, but she needs more work.

"So what do you think of the Hall," Black Canary said to her partner. Tori looked up at her mentor in question. The woman moved the girls head to look forward. Tori gasped in shock. When they had all gotten inside of the Hall, statues of the founding members of the League were gold and huge; they looked to be about over 50 ft. tall, which in retrospect was too tall to look at. Tori had to lift her head which kind of hurt. She gawked at them in awe. This was something else that she was clearly amazed by in this world; the fact that someone had the skill and the patience to make these was phenomenal.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and to the newest hero Tori, Welcome," Martian Manhunter said as he walked towards the young heroes. Tori continued to stare in astonishment at everything. The door that the Martian had come from was technology in itself. Her brother had been very capable of making such things, and there was tech that her brother and the scientists' made - but this was all still amazing and new to her. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy walked inside followed by their mentors who walked behind them; Tori and Black Canary had walked in before them because it's always first.

Martian Manhunter told the young heroes of what they have access to, and what can be used from now on. The whole room was filled with a lot of interesting things. There was a gigantic bookcase with tons of books, there was a gigantic computer and keyboard, and there were also couches and chairs.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash said. Robin and Kid flash speed walked over to the chairs while the other three walked over towards them.

Kid flash looked up from his seat, and saw that the girl standing next to his chair did not have a seat. Tori turned her head, and saw that the youngest speedster was looking at her. She smiled which he returned with a flirty smile.

"You can sit next to me if you like beautiful," the red-headed speedster said as he stared up at her dreamily. Tori giggled and nodded her head.

"Sure, if that's alright with you," she said as she made her way around the small couch to sit down. Kid Flash scooted over to make room and she sat down. Robin saw this and smirked. His plan commences now. But before he could say anything Speedy burst.

"That's it," the young archer exclaimed as he stared at the older heroes in anger. Tori looked at him in shock. What's was wrong with him all of a sudden.

"This is it! Today was supposed to be the day," Roy bellowed out in anger. The League members that were in the room gave him stern looks. Green Arrow walked over to him.

"Look Roy I know where you're going with this. Today was supposed to be the day but that doesn't mean..." Before Green Arrow could finish Roy spat out in even more rage. He was very upset as everyone could see.

"We were all supposed to see the Leagues head quarters not some glorified tourist trap," the young archer yelled as he pointed up towards a window. People were faced against the glass trying hard to take pictures. It was rather annoying.

"This was our ticket to becoming full fledged Leaguers." The young archer was getting louder and louder. This rant of his was not helping his case at all.

Roy turned to look towards his fellow sidekicks (A/N sorry). "You see what they're doing. They're holding us back. This was supposed to be the day," he stated in rage as he swiped his hand down in emphasis to his words.

The other four young heroes just looked at one another in confusion. He was mad for a good reason but they understood why in a sense. Kid Flash looked back towards Speedy.

"Well yeah but isn't seeing HQ the first step," he questioned.

"Yes, but this isn't their real HQ. Their real Headquarters is in space and it's called the watchtower." The young heroes, excluding Tori, gasped in shock at this new piece of information. Their mentors never told them about this at all. They never even thought of mentioning it to them.

Batman looked over at Green Arrow with a glare. Green Arrow smiled nervously at his subordinate.

"I thought he would be ready to know about it." Batman's eyes narrowed more. Green Arrow shrunk down in fear.

"...or not."

Aquaman walked towards the boy with concern in his eyes. This was not to be expected out of someone of his age. He was acting like a child.

"Your not helping your case here son. Why don't you..." Once again Roy had cut someone off.

"I'm not your son," he said as he glared at the Atlantian King. "I'm not even his," he said as he gestured his hand towards his mentor. Green Arrow's eyes saddened and his shoulders hunched over slightly. Black Canary put her hand on her lovers shoulder for comfort. He looked back at her and smiled sadly.

"I thought I was his partner...but I guess not," Roy said. He took off his red, robin, hood, themed hat and threw it on the floor. Green Arrow winced when the hat hit the floor. He had gotten that thing made especially for Roy, and now that he saw it on the floor...he just didn't know what to say.

"I'm done," the former protege said as he made his way towards the exit. He stopped and looked back towards the other young heroes.

"They're right...you guys aren't ready." And then he was gone. Utter silence was then heard throughout the room.

Tori had been shocked the whole time as she had witnessed such- such...bratty behavior from her senior in the hero business. Never in a million years, would she have shown her brother such attitude, and selfishness. Her first impression of him was most definitely ruined.

Before the silence could go on any longer, Superman called in. The League members present in the room turned their attention to the giant computer screen.

"Superman your on," Batman said. The other Leaguers gave their full attention.

"Right. A fire broke out in Cadmus labs. Local authorities have already shown up." Batman grunted which probably meant that he understood.

"I've wondered about Cadmus. This would be the best opportunity to..." Before he could finish Zatara popped up on the screen.

"Attention fellow Leaguers. Wotan is attempting to blot out the sun. Full League assistance is needed." Batman grunted again and turned towards a door that said _League only _(A/N I don't remember what the door said so don't judge me).

As the present Leaguers were about to embark towards door, the young heroes, excluding Tori who was walking behind them, jogged over towards their mentors.

Batman turned towards them and gave them a stern look. "You four stay put." The teens gave shocked looks. Why couldn't they go?

"Why can't we come with you," Robin exclaimed to his mentor who was still giving him a stern gaze. Flash answered his question.

"Your not trained." Kid Flash scoffed at his uncle's words.

"Of course we're trained," he stated. He looked towards the others for back up. Robin nodded, Aqualad had a look of being let down on his face, and Tori...she looked very solemn.

"I mean you're not trained to work with this team," Flash said as he gave his nephew a slightly wary look on his face. He really didn't want to tell his ne– partner this but he had too.

"And on that note, stay put," Batman said gravely as he and the other League members walked towards through the door to their real HQ.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who," Green Lantern said to Martian Manhunter who in return nodded in agreement. He was not ready to bring that person...well not just yet.

Black Canary looked over towards her partner, and gave her a look that said 'watch the boys.' Tori saw the look and nodded. She felt really bad about how all of this turned out, but it was just meant to happen. She sighed.

After the League members had dismissed themselves from the premises, the boys started to talk amongst themselves. Tori knew what it was about, considering what just went down a couple of minutes ago. She just stood and kept quiet while she listened to the boys talk.

"Are they serious," Kid Flash exclaimed in anger. He was both mad and annoyed that his mentor, his uncle would think that he was not trained.

"My mentor, my King, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad said. His tone of voice sounded sad. Tori felt deeply sorry for him.

Kid Flash scoffed. "Of course they don't! They didn't even think to tell us that their real HQ is a watch tower in space." The speedster threw his hands up in the air for emphasis. Tori was now concerned. Didn't these three trust their mentors enough to wait? She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. Maybe being mature, was one of the biggest things that needed to be taught here.

"A better question would be...why didn't we leave with Speedy," Robin asked all of a sudden. The room was silent again. Tori flinched at his question. She needed to change the subject quickly before this question imbedded deeper into their minds.

"Um...What is Cadmus." The boys turned their heads towards the only girl in surprise. Robin smirked.

"I don't know...but I can find out." The Boy Wonder walked over towards the big computer and keyboard; he immediately started to type..or hack. Kid Flash's eyes widened.

"How are you doing that." Robin looked back at him and smirked. Tori noticed he did that a lot.

"Same type of system as the Bat cave." The computer screen started to flash the words _ Access Denied, _which Robin smirked at.

"Wanna bet," he said as he continued to hack through the computer system. A minute later the computer had finally been hacked through.

"Alright you got through," Kid Flash said in excitement. He high fived his friend who in return did the same. Robin started back up on the computer in anticipation. His efforts though were for so little.

"Huh...the only thing here says that Cadmus is a scientific research center, and that's all," Robin said in disdain. He was hoping for more.

"Wait our you going to Cadmus? If you are I am so coming with you," Kid Flash said as he put his arm around Robins shoulder.

"But...they said to stay put," Aqualad stated.

"For the blotting out the sun mission not this," Robin said with a smirk. Kid Flash smiled at the young Atlantian.

"Hey we can totally do this, and we can prove to them that we're capable enough." Aqualad felt wary of this but them smiled.

"Solve the case before they do. That would be poetic justice." Robin smiled at his friends comment.

"And they're all about justice." The three boys smiled; they would most certainly solve the case before their mentors.

Tori smiled at them. She really didn't know what to say the whole time they were talking, but she knew how they felt. Not being trusted was a big deal, especially if it's someone who you've known for a very long time. She chuckled to herself. Her family back at the Black Order trusted each-other enough to make fun of one another. Yes, even Kanda. The swordsman had been calling Allen short-stack since day one, and Tori bet he still called him that.

While Tori was in her own little world, the other three had been looking at her in question. They also wondered if she was in on their little plan.

"KF go ask her if she's coming with us," Robin said with a knowing smirk. Kid Flash looked at him with a blank face, then it changed into a flirtatious smile that was planted on his face.

"Don't mind if I do." And he was off. The speedster sped over towards the long-haired girl.

Tori was still in the midst of trying to remember her home, when she felt a sudden gust of wind blow in her face. She shut her eyes so that nothing would get in them.

Kid Flash was now standing in front of the girl, who he thought was a total babe upclose. Yeah that's what he thinking. He looked Tori up and down appreciatively. He then noticed that her eyes where shut. His face turned from flirtatious to concerned.

"Hey... um... beautiful are you okay." Tori opened her eyes immediately at the sound of the young speedsters voice. She looked at him in slight panic then she calmed down. She nodded her head. Kid Flash sighed in relief. He looked back up at the girl.

"Hey...I was just wondering if you were coming with us. Y-you don't have to if you don't want to," Kid Flash said as he looked at the girl nervously. Tori just looked at him.

"Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes," the young speedster thought. He was practically crossing his fingers while the latter giggled at him in amusement. He looked so desperate for her to go, and the way he was pleading was pretty cute.

Tori smiled at the red-headed boy in front of her. She knew she wasn't supposed to go, but not to long ago Black Canary did say watch the boys. If she went with them that would also mean that she was watching them...right? She thought it over and made her decision.

"Okay. I'll go with you guys. Besides it sounds like it will be interesting to work with you three." Kid Flash immediately yelled a 'yes' in excitement, grabbed Tori's hand, and ran towards exit.

"KF wait for us," Robin exclaimed as he and Aqualad tried to catch up. That boy was hopeless sometimes.

~_Break_~

When they had all finally made it to the Cadmus building, the local fire department was already there trying to put out the fires and save the people still stuck in the building.

Kid Flash, like the boss he is, immediately sped towards the building, and up the wall as he had saw a man about to fall. He kind of tripped but had managed to get the man to safety. He was now hanging from a windows ledge in annoyance because someone called him Flash boy. He grumbled to himself. Is it really that hard to remember his name?

"So smooth," Robin said with a smirk. He then secretly disappeared like all bats do...well he's a Robin but you get the picture.

"Does he always run off like that Robin...Robin." Aqualad looked to his side to see that his younger fellow sidekick (A/N again I'm sorry) had vanished. A creepy cackle could be heard all around him. He groaned. He looked to his other side to see that Tori was still standing with him. He smiled. At least she didn't abandon him.

"Can you go save those people while I go put out the fires?" Tori nodded.

"Yes." Aqualad nodded.

"Than I leave that to you," he said as he ran off towards the firefighters. Tori smirked. She was going to finally be able to activate her innocence like she did earlier. She just hoped it didn't go haywire again.

'Innocence activate.' The girls boots immediately started to glow their eery blue color. The boots started to form all the way up to her mid thigh (**A/N if anyone knows what her boots look like...don't judge me**. **I've been looking at a picture of Lenalee to help me**). Tori leapt away up to the second floor, grabbed the remaining people, brought them back to the ground, then leapt back into the building. She deactivated he innocence.

Tori looked around, and saw that Kid Flash was looking profusely through drawers, while Robin was trying to hack the one of the computers. Tori just stood and waited for Aqualad to show up.

When the young Atlantian had finally showed up, he looked very upset, probably from the other two abandoning him like that.

"Appreciate the help," he said sarcastically with a hint of annoyance. Robin smirked.

"Hey you handled it." Everyone continued to search for anything, any type of information that would be useful.

Tori walked further and looked around. Then she heard a noise. She turned her head as Aqualad came into the room. The two of them saw an elevator but what stood inside of it is what creeped them out the most. A strange looking alien with horns, and glowing red eyes stared back at them as the elevator door closed shut. Tori shivered in fear. What was that thing?

"This isn't right," Robin said as he looked at his holo-screen. It showed the building and its structure.

"Neither was what I saw," Aqualad said. Tori nodded her head.

"It looked like something out of a horror film." Black Canary had shown her all types of movies as well during the year, and the most scariest ones were the horror films. That thing definitely looked like something out of a horror film.

Robin smirked at my comment but then his smirk faded. "There are only supposed to be two floors here," he said as they all looked down in the elevator.

Robin took out his grappling gun and shot upward. He then jumped down into the elevator and slid down the metal wire. Aqualad jumped in next and grabbed on to the wire and slid down. Kid Flash was about to jump in next, but saw that the female beside him was jumping yet. He was about to ask if she wanted to hold onto him, but before he could her boost started to glow a bluish color. The speedsters mouth was open as he saw her jump down. He quickly composed himself and jumped down after her.

"So cool," he thought as he looked towards Tori in admiration. She just went up from a 10 to a 20 in his hot scale. He gazed at her dreamily.

Tori, unlike the other three, did not need something to hang onto, she had her innocence which in some situations was very useful. She had noticed that Kid Flash was giving her dreamy eyes which she giggled at. He was cute and funny...okay where did that come from. She did think he was funny because of his desperate attempts to flirt with her, but...she thought that saying cute was crossing the line.

The four young heroes had kept on going down within the building. They had gotten pretty far down, but it was a little too far down.

"Ugh. I'm at the end of my rope, so I think we should stop here for now," Robin said. He swung towards the wall were a door was. The other two did the same. Tori landed on the small platform.

Aqualad moved in front of everyone and pried the door open. They all moved inside.

"I'll go on ahead and scout out," Kid Flash said as he sped off.

"Kid wait..." Aqualad tried to say as he, Robin, and Tori sped off after him.

When they had gotten to where Kid Flash was, he was on the ground staring at...more strange creatures. They looked like dinosaurs but more grotesque and creepy. Tori shivered again. She was still getting a weird vibe from this place, even though she was seeing weird things now. There was more in store for them, and she could feel it.

"No nothing weird going on here," Aqualad said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"My thoughts exactly," Tori said as she walked over to Kid Flash to help him up. Kid Flash had a tinge of blush on his cheeks when he felt Tori's body behind him. How embarrassing for a girl to help him...not that he minded though.

"Thank you," Kid Flash said as he dusted off imaginary dirt from his person. Tori smiled at him.

"Your welcome," she said as she walked ahead of him. Kid Flash looked at her as she walked off. He felt weird, and not funny haha weird but tingly weird. His chest had felt like it was in pain, and his heart beat erratically a lot. He made a mental note to get that checked out later. Right now he had something he needed to do; and that was find out what's going on in Cadmus, and...impress the new girl with awesomeness.

**Alright! Well I hope that you all enjoyed chapter three and I hope to see more reviews. I'm not expecting it I just really want to know what you all think. **

**Kid Flash is feeling the first signs of love people, so lets root him on okay...and did anyone else think Roy was being total butt cause I thought so...I'm such a cruel author. Oh and for those who asked about the Noah...just be patient. I haven't gotten 'that' far yet, but rest assured someone's gonna show up. I have to develop some things first before I get that far.**

**I will see you all when I update the next chapter, chapter 4. Bye everyone-well**

**~Anime hotty lover.18**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been thinking about what else to do with my story, and bam it hit me. I will follow canon slightly only because so many people have been doing it already. It kind of annoys me to read from people that it's the same thing over and over. No one said anything to me it's just how I feel and what I have seen ...Alright enough of my blabbering, back to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or had any involvement in the wonderful cartoon that is Young Justice. I don't own D'grayman either.**

_Chapter 4~_

She was gone. She was gone was all that Komui could repeat to himself for the past couple of months. His adorable, lovable, younger sister disappeared from this world. He had just stood there when it happened; he was scared yet didn't do a darn thing about it. Komui took off his hat and raked his fingers through his hair. He had not gotten any sleep since Lenalee – his dear sister was taken away by the darkness. He had first suspected the Noah and their Akuma, but it seemed as though they too had not known where she had been taken to. He sighed and sank deeper into his chair.

"The chief is getting worse by the day," one of the scientists said. Reever, and some of the other scientists' were peering into Komui's office. They all had been especially worried for him since some months ago. They all were devastated but not as much as Komui was. Since then he has not been his usual self. When he falls asleep and someone tries to wake him up with the usual 'Lenalee is getting married' bit, he doesn't even respond. His heart was torn and he looked as if he didn't even want to do his job anymore.

"I think we should leave him alone," Reever said as he started to walk away. He felt really bad for the chief. He had lost his parents a long time ago, and now his sister was gone too. Something like this would mess anyone up. What was one supposed to do in a situation such as this. Reever sighed and kept walking.

Reever had made it to the cafeteria, and walked over to a table and sat down. He didn't know what to think of the past events. Lenalee's boots had gone ballistic and had swallowed her up into a dark abyss. It was strange because something like that had never happened before. If only – if only there were some way to track Lenalee down so that she could be brought back. Then it hit him.

"That's it," Reever thought as he got up from the table and sped out of the cafeteria in a hurry. If some sort of tracking device was made that could detect innocence than maybe...just maybe Lenalee could be brought back home, and her brother could stop sulking. This comment was not meant to be mean but...Komui has not even dared to make anything because he thought it would cause another incident. He never cared before though. But...this idea just had to work somehow – somehow it just had to work. Reever kept running

When he had finally stopped running, he was standing in the entrance way of Komui's office. He stared at him. Komui's head was on his desk and his arms were by his side. An eerie aura was around him and it looked particularly gruesome to go near. Reever gulped and walked further in. He walked over to the chiefs desk and pulled Komui back by his collar to look at him. Reever sighed.

"Chief – you need to buck up. Lenalee wouldn't want to see you like this when she comes back." It was risky saying this, but it had to be heard.

"What do you mean by 'comes back.' She's never coming back." Komui shoved Reever's hand away and laid his head back down on his desk. Reever looked surprised. Komui would never say something like this. Lenalee's disappearance must have really gotten to him.

"I think I figured out how to bring her back to us – to you chief, but I need your cooperation." Komui lifted his head slightly to look at Reever. The other man's face was filled with confidence; the idea itself was crazy, but it also sounded full proof. Komui sat up all the way in his chair.

"...It sounds like it could work, but we need some type of source to power such a machine." Komui got up from his seat, and walked towards the exit of his office with Reever right behind him.

The scientists present in the room, gasped in shock as they saw their chief walking towards them. They were all ecstatic that he was up and about. A sad Komui was not something they wanted to see ever again; it was just too painful to look at. They all stood at attention.

"Alright men we have a lot of work that needs to be done, but first things first." Komui paused. " A machine that can detect innocence from other worlds, from anywhere – a power source is needed for this but the machine needs to be built first. This invention – this life saver must be built to bring back my sister. If somehow we can't do it we might as well quit our jobs. I ask you all...not as your chief, but as your friend." Komui looked at all of the men in the room pleadingly. "Please help me bring back my sister."

The men looked at one another than back at Komui. They all smiled and cheers were then shouted. This machine was hope not only for Komui, but for all of humanity as well. They had never tried to build something like this before because of resources, but since the chief asked like that...why the heck not. They were all for it.

~_Break~_

Back in Cadmus, the four young heroes had just ran away from Guardian, a supposed hero, who apparently had been working with Cadmus to forge weapons. He looked like he had no clue what they were talking about, but then the small creature on his shoulder, horns started to glow red, and just like that Guardians expression changed into anger and started to attack them. That was a whole lot of interesting for Tori. She did hear about him, but jeez...that was all unexpected.

At that time, while they were all fighting Guardian, Robin had tried to hack through the rest of Cadmus' system. He managed to get through most of it, but then it started to act weird. He said that a certain file, Project Kr was triple encrypted so he couldn't get through. They all ran through so many hallways, and had finally managed to get away – well that is until a man by the name of Dr. Desmond, along with Guardian, and some other weird looking creatures started to give chase after them. The young heroes ran again.

"Jeez! Can't we get a break," Kid Flash said as he ran slightly ahead of the others. He didn't want them to fall behind him.

Robin, Aqualad, and Tori, ran behind Kid Flash as he weaved his way through the G-gnomes, and the scientists. They ran and ran until they made it to a big door that said Project Kr, which they didn't notice.

Someone, a woman scientist, walked out of the giant door, but screamed when she saw the heroes running towards her. The door was about to close.

Aqualad ran ahead of the other and took out his water bearers. He was trying to keep the door from closing. He looked back towards the others.

"Hurry get in," the young Atlantian said as he struggled to keep the steel doors open. The others rushed inside as quickly as possible. Aqualad was the last one to get through the door. The steel doors shut right after he had made it in safely. Robin quickly went into action with his holo-computer on his wrist. He hacked the system to the door

"I overrode the door. We're safe now," Robin said. Tori gave a sigh of relief as she turned to look at her surroundings. The room looked really strange like the inside of a body. She continued to look around more until her eyes spotted something. She gasped in shock.

"We are trapped," Aqualad said with a sigh. This was their only escape from the G-gnomes, but now they were all trapped in here.

"How long do you think it will take for them to get in here," Kid Flash asked as he looked at the metal door warily. He wasn't scared or anything, he just didn't feel like notifying the League of where they were. On the other hand it wasn't like the League didn't know that the four of them had left without permission. He groaned. They were so busted later.

Kid Flash turned to look at where they were exactly. His eyes then landed on Tori, who had a shocked look on her face. He turned to where her eyes were looking. What he saw next made him rethink his approach on the girl. His mouth was agape. There right in front of him, was a boy, but not just any boy, it looked like a younger version of Superman.

Oh man was the League, especially Superman, going to peeved about this.

"Uh...guys, you might wanna take a look at this." The other two, Robin and Aqualad turned their heads. They both gasped in shock.

"What...what in the world." Aqualad was in complete shock as he stared at the being in the pod before him. This was both incredible and bad at the same time – mostly bad.

"Is that what I think it is," Robin said as he took a step closer to the pod. His eyes were narrowed slightly as he tried to get a closer look at the young boy. He looked exactly like Superman. He had the same hair color and facial build as the Man of Steel. This was bad.

"And now we contact the League," Aqualad said in a serious tone. Kid Flash looked at his friend with his brows furrowed. He didn't want to say yes to that, but it needed to be done.

"Y-yeah...but we can't just leave him in there. Shouldn't we like let him out. He is kind of like Superman's son right?" Aqualad looked at Kid Flash in disdain. Sure the boy looked like Superman, but what if something happened when they let him out of the pod. There were G-gnomes on both sides of him so it is a high possibility that those things are sending him orders, or filling his head with information somehow.

"I do see your point, but _DNA_ was stolen from Superman somehow. Does that not strike you as odd?" Kid Flash contemplated his friends question. He did wonder as well how DNA from one of the most powerful beings on earth was stolen. It was crazy in for anyone to try such a thing.

Tori looked at the boy in the pod with a sad expression on her face. Even if he was a clone of some kind, he was still a living being. Being trapped in a pod all your life sounded horrible, even for someone like her, who went through something quite similar to him. She was not a clone, but she understood the feeling of someone trying to control you. She understood it all to well.

Tori clenched her fists. She was not going to let that happen. He didn't deserve this at all.

"Robin." The boy in question, turned his head. "Let him out," Tori said.

The three boys looked at her like she was crazy. Why does she want him to be set free? Did she have a suttle reason for asking such a thing?

"Why do you want him set free? Is there a specific reason why," Aqualad said as he looked at the girl. His face was serious and his arms were by his side. He wasn't going to reject her request; he just wanted to know why. Tori looked down at her feet. He fists were still clenched together. He bangs covered her eyes.

"I – I just want him to be set free is all. Being in a pod for heaven knows how long will mess a person up in the head. Also, having your mind invaded by these _things_," she pointed to the G-gnomes, " would be like an intrusion of the mind. I don't think he likes it." The three young teen boys looked at the girl in somewhat of shock. She sounded so...sad when she was talking just now. In her voice, it sounded like she knew how it felt. It brought another question up. What did this girl go through before becoming a hero?

Kid Flash was the first to speak up. "I think we should let him go." Tori lifted her head and looked at Kid Flash in surprise. He had agreed with her, but not only that – he had agreed first. She smiled at him sweetly which caused him to blush and turn his head. She really needed to stop looking at him like that, or else he'll most likely faint from her beauty. He put his hand on his chest, as if it were in some way a way to stop his ever rapid beating heart. He really needed to know what was wrong with him and fast.

Aqualad looked at Kid Flash in confusion. He couldn't see his face so he didn't know what was wrong, but he had a good hunch that it had something to do with Tori smiling at him. He smiled for a second then his face became serious again.

"Robin, open up the pod." The boy complied with the order and pressed the very noticeable big, red button on the panel in front of the pod. The pod opened up. The four heroes held their guard up just in case something happens. Tori took a step forward which caused Kid Flash to give her a worried look. She was the closest to the pod and if something were to happen to her he wouldn't know what to do.

"Hello...Super – boy are you awa..." Before Tori could finish, the small G-gnomes horns began to glow, which caused the boy in the pod to immediately open his eyes. He looked at the four young heroes in front of him, then out of nowhere he jumped out of the pod and towards the one closest to him, Tori.

Aqualad saw this coming and ran towards the girl. He pushed her away from the oncoming attack. He ended up being the one hit.

Kid Flash sped over to Tori who was on the ground. Her head was down.

"Hey you okay," Kid Flash said as he was helping the girl stand. He tried to look at her face but she turned her head away.

"I'm fine." Tori gently pulled her arm out of the speedsters grasp and ran to Aqualad's aid. It was her fault, her stupid decision that put her new friends - teammates in danger. She didn't know how she was going to deal with that.

"Aqualad," Tori yelled as she jumped in the air with her leg raised. She slammed her leg down as hard as she could on the boy. It looked like it worked but then she saw that he had blocked it. The clone grabbed her by the leg and threw her towards the wall.

"Tori!" Kid Flash and Robin said in unison. Kid Flash sped as fast as he could before the girl made impact with the wall. He jumped up in the air slightly and caught her just in time. He looked down at the girl. She looked distraught, like she was completely taken over by emotion. He set her down on the ground.

"I'm going to go help them," Kid Flash said as he sped off to help the other two. Robin had managed to jump on the young clones back and took out what looked like knock out gas to sedate him. The gas looked like it was taking an affect, when suddenly Robin was flung backwards and hit the wall behind him. He was immediately unconscious.

"Robin," Tori yelled. She got up as fast as she could and ran towards the fallen boy. She knelt down beside him and shook him.

"Robin! Robin! Robin wake up." All she got in return was a groan. He was down for the count and by the looks of the situation she was going to be next. The other two had been knocked out not to long ago.

Tori got up and backed away slowly. She didn't want this. She was seriously frightened right now and there was nothing she could do. This boy was indestructible...but maybe..just maybe she could get through to him.

"Please Superboy...if that is your name. I know your in there. I can sense that you don't want to be here, that you don't want this kind of life. To be trapped in a pod until your needed...I know how it feels to be used." Superboy looked at her in confusion and a small spark of emotion had shown in his eyes. Tori saw it and continued to push.

"You can have a better life than this...this caged life that these people are giving you. I can help you." Superboy stopped in his tracks a couple of feet from Tori. He looked...slightly amused by what she was saying. He felt like – like this girl could really help him.

"Can – can you really do that for me," Superboy said in a serious tone. He wanted to make sure she wasn't lying to him. He wanted to make sure she was true to her word.

Tori gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "I can most certainly do that for you...only if you want me to." Superboy thought over what she said in his head. He could get out of this place and be free from Cadmus for good (A/N or so he thinks).

Before Superboy could say anything else, the door had been finally opened. Tori looked frightened and backed away. Dr. Desmond, Guardian, and another G-gnome were standing not to far from her, which ruined her chances of trying to escape. She couldn't leave her friends either.

"What are you doing out of your pod," Desmond said in anger. A small G-gnome hopped on to Superboy's shoulder and its horns glowed. His face became a blank expression of what it was before. Desmond looked at him and gave his order.

"Knock her out and then take them all to the cloning chambers." Superboy turned his attention to Tori who was backed up against the wall. He ran up to her and punched her in the stomach before she could say anything. She fell to the floor unconscious. Superboy picked her up off of the floor and walked over to the other three unconscious teens. He picked them up and walked out with the others in tow.

~_Break_~

Marianne Wayne also known as Crow, was making her way to the Hall of Justice. She knew that she was late getting there, but things just came up. Her son, who is her sidekick...whoops, partner, were sort of delayed by a villain. Not just any villain, it was the Joker. The clown had to pick today of all days to reek havoc in a mall, a mall for crying out loud. People were being held hostage, Harley Quinn had stocked her small purse with make-up from the store that sold the stuff. The cashiers were at gun point. To top it all off, an ice villain that was further south in Gotham city was causing total mayhem. Her brother and his partner had apparently taken care of it, which left her in a rut. There capture and detainment of the Joker had taken to long. It made them late.

Raider also known as Taylor Wayne, was peeved that he and his mother did not make it on time. He had told Robin that whoever got to the Hall first got first dibs on the console at home. He had definitely lost this bet. Robin was so going to hold this over his head when he sees him...well that is if he sees him. Apparently an alert had gone off that a fire had gone off in Cadmus, His mother said that she had a bad feeling. Her bad feelings were never wrong much like her brothers. Raider liked his uncle Bruce, who is in fact Batman, and he knew that much like him, his mom was almost the same. She didn't do the whole brooding thing though. She was a lot more like Catwoman than anything. Back to the matter at hand, Raiders mother wanted to check out Cadmus, but sadly her brother who is older than her told her to go to him immediately...they might be in their thirties, but he was still over-protective of her.

The two of them had arrived at the Hall of Justice through a secret entrance that was built especially for them. Guess who had to make it? It was most likely Batman that had to do it, but Crow had begged Superman to get her brother to do it. Batman listened to the man...occasionally and the man in blue was weak against his sister. He's liked her ever since Batman had introduced her to him (A/N if any of you are wondering about Lois...I'll get to that later).

"Honey stay here while I go see what your uncle wants." Raider rolled his eyes. He knew he had to stay, but it wasn't like he was gonna listen to her. He never does, that is until his uncle gets involved. Then it becomes a serious problem.

"Mommy loves you okay. I'll see you when I come out," Crow said as she kissed her sons cheek. He scoffed at her and wiped his cheek. She skipped off towards the door that said _Authorization only_.

"Moooom," Raider said in protest. He hated when his mom did that even when no one was around. He sighed. They had made it inside of the Hall and low and behold no one was there to greet them.

His friends were not there at all which ticked him off. He wanted all of them to congratulate each other on making it this far. He wanted Roy to pat him on his head and smirk at him, or even give him the traditional noogie that he had always given him. He wanted Robin to do a play on words with him in celebration. He wanted KF to try and flirt with his mom, which he hated, and fail miserably. He just wanted something. He sighed.

Raider sat on one of the couches in the room and got comfortable. He looked around the room in awe. This was all so unexpected and cool at the same time. He looked over towards the gigantic computer. He looked over towards the book shelf, to get a good look at all of the books. Then he did a double take. He turned his head back over to the computer. He noticed something was off about it or something familiar about it. He had always been good at sensing things, he did have powers after all...just like his dad did, but that's a story for another time.

The teen got up and walked over to the computer. His eyes changed color and he looked at the keys. It looked as if someone was typing on it earlier. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He saw several figures in his head. Three were male and the last one was female. The shortest of the group ,which he could tell was Robin, walked up to the computer and began to type on the computer. Raider smirked. His cousin was sly; he hacked the system and managed to get through it. Impressive.

He continued to keep his eyes closed and pushed his mind to before the computer was hacked. There were more figures in the room, so it must have been when everyone, the mentors and protege's, had shown up. He saw what looked like a quarrel break out between...was that Speedy? The young hero gasped in shock at what he had just seen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Speedy, his friend, his brother, walked out without any remorse for what he just threw on the floor, or for who he had affected. It had looked like Green Arrow was affected the most by Roy's little departure.

"Raider." The teen opened his eyes and turned his head towards the source of the voice. It was Batman and his mom. They had seen him using his power. Darn it!

"What did you see," Batman asked as he narrowed his eyes. He had a good hunch but wanted to make sure he was right. Raider shrunk down in fear. He had no choice but to tell.

"...I saw Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and some girl leave the room. Before it looked like Robin had hacked the computer." Raider didn't want to rat out his friends, but...he didn't want to get in trouble for lying either. Robin did always call him a goody goody.

"I knew my bad feeling came for some reason," Crow said as she looked at her brother. Batman grunted in agreement. He looked back over to Raider.

"I had that feeling as well." Batman turned to walk away as did Crow. They walked back towards the zeta that was hidden behind the door. Yeah, Raider knew it was there thanks to his power, but it wasn't like he wasn't going to tell his mom that he found out. He wanted to live to see another day.

Crow stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at her son. She gave him a stern look that clearly meant business. She was being serious right now which was not a good thing for him.

"Taylor, I want you to stay put alright. I don't want you to get in trouble...or God forbid, hurt." Raider nodded his head nervously as he watched his mom and his uncle walk out of the room. He did not feel like getting in trouble especially when his mom had the look of a killer right now. Something must have happened when they were in that room.

"Jeez! What did those four do and why did Speedy leave like that." Raider sat back down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. His face was neutral then his lips lifted into a smirk.

"At least I won't get into any trouble...this time. Dick I hope you get out a live because an even worse punishment awaits you," Raider chuckled as he closed his eyes. He started to calm his mind down so that he could search for his friends. His mind began to sweep through the depths of the city. It searched and searched until he got a clear picture of Cadmus.

Raider sat up in the couch with his legs crossed in Indian style. He put his hands on his Kevlar covered legs. His eyes were still closed and concentrated his mind further. He ordered his mind to create a copy of himself to go into the building.

"Alright me, go into the building." His transparent copy lifted up off of the ground and flew into the second floor window. The copy looked around with a blank stare on its face.

"**What are your orders master**." Raider put his hand on the side of his head. He bit his bottom lip and concentrated harder than he did before.

"Um...scope out the room for any clues as to where the four could have gone. I really need to find them." The copies eyes turned green. This was a way to find any type of foot print or foot prints that could be in the facility. There ended up being tons and tons of foot prints on the floor, so it made it very hard to depict which ones were his friends.

"Dang it! Me, is there any other clues in the room, anything at all," Raider exclaimed. He was getting desperate now and he was starting to get really tired out. Conjuring up a copy of oneself can take a mighty toll.

The copy walked further and further into the room, until it came across an elevator. It seemed strange and it didn't feel right either. The copy pulled back its leg and kicked the elevator doors down. The doors fell and from a distance it looked like the doors were falling for a very long time.

"**Affirmative master. I have found an entrance way that seems to go deep into the ground**." The copy looked inside and looked towards the bottom. It was a long way down.

"...I think you should go in there. That is probably where the others went," Raider said as he saw the bottom through his copies eyes. His copied nodded its head and jumped down into towards the bottom. This was going to take awhile.

**So I hope that everyone...or those that actually read my story liked this chapter. I have been putting it off for a long time now and I decided that today was the day top get back to it. I'm sorry I have been gone for a long time though. College work got in the way of me being able to finish anything that I wanted to finish, including this chapter.**

**Well I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm starting to get really drawn into the story and I feel like it is coming together. Bye everyone**

**~Anime hotty lover.18**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! …...Okay so I saw absolutely no reviews for the last chapter. I teared up a little. I feel like such a failure...maybe it's because D' grayman isn't as popular anymore. Maybe that's it. Oh well I tried. I was thinking of just quitting with this story, but I like it too much to quit now even without reviews, and I have more free time now because I'm out of school now. I can write more chapters.**

**Enough of that lets just get to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice or D'grayman...**

~_Chapter 5~_

Keeping calm and positive is easy, as long as one knows how to do it and does it properly. Well, that's what Crow A.K.A Marianne Wayne always thought. She has different logic about things aside from her brother. She thinks that brooding about in a room for hours on end is just plain stupid. It also makes the tension in the room higher than it needs to be. She never thought that she would be the one brooding though.

In the Watchtower, Crow was pacing back and forth with worry. She had recently found out that her son was unconscious. Immediately she panicked and Superman had to calm her down. She calmed down just a little, but then got angry afterwards when she found out what really happened to her son. He used his powers so that he could sneak into Cadmus undetected. Crow's face was flushed in anger. She began to rant on and on about how much trouble he was going to be in when she found him. She even spout out some colorful words for everyone to hear. Some of the male Leaguers had to back away in fear of what might happen if they get any where near the angry woman. The females had to hold her back from destroying the Watchtower. Yeah, that's how mad she was.

"That boy is in so much trouble! He's going to be grounded for months, a year even! I am not letting him out of my sight," Crow yelled as she paced back and forth furiously. Her eyes were wide and blood shot. She looked like a madwoman who was left in cage for too long and finally set free.

"Crow you need to calm down. Raider is fine," Superman said as he gently touched the shorter woman's shoulders in comfort. She didn't answer him though. She was too busy looking at her feet in anger and pain.

"Superman's right. You need to calm down. It's causing tons of tension in here and poor J'onn had to leave because of it," Hawkwoman said as she walked up to the angered woman. She knew the feeling of worry all too well. Hawkwoman looked to see that her husband was standing right next to her. He smiled. She smiled back. They both turned their attention back to their comrade. She was completely hysterical right now.

Crow's shoulder's slumped down in defeat. She was shaking now. She looked really upset and was about to cry.

Batman looked at her through his cowl with a solemn expression on his face.

He knew exactly why she was so upset. It tore him up too and not in a good way. He thought back on the whole ordeal as if it had happened the other day.

Many years back, Marianne's husband had walked out on her and her kids. He said that he just didn't want this life, a life that he had eventually gotten tired of. He left right before their daughter, Jasmin Crystal Hughes was born. She was devastated beyond belief and had gone into depression. She was not just upset for herself but for her son too. He was only 10 years old when his father left for good. He was never to be seen again, which caused the boy some to close off his emotions and go into his own little world.

Bruce, her brother, was furious at the man, not only for ditching his family, but for leaving his sister in a very vulnerable state. She had stopped talking, she barely ate anything, she always made Alfred babysit the children. She wanted to get away from it all. She was so close to committing suicide because of how much she had loved her husband. No one could make her happy and laugh other than that man. Then again... The only one at that time, during Marianne's depression, who had always managed to put a small smile on his sister's face was her daughter, Jasmin.

Jasmin was a special gift from God himself. The girl was absolutely precious and she loved to show it. She was a year old when she first started talking and smiling. She lit up a room when she laughed and it was contagious too. It did bring tears to Marianne's eyes of how much Jasmin looked like her father, but it did not stop her from loving her. The girl was her light along with her son, her brother, Alfred, and the newest addition at that time, Richard 'Dick' Grayson. The woman adored her family so much and still does. She still has her family and what was important to her and she was never going to give it up for anything.

Things were going well after a couple years of therapy and having a loving family who came to comfort her periodically. Her son was 13 and he was slowly starting to look like her ex-husband. At that time she had gotten rid of her ex-husbands last name and took up her old one, Wayne. Bruce had offered countless times that she and her kids could move into the manor and live there with him. At first Marianne didn't want to because too many memories of her parents were in there; she didn't want to relive _**that**_ day just from looking at old photos. She contemplated the idea further and let the idea of living with her brother sink in.

She had decided.

Marianne moved her and her two kids away from the two story house. The house that held so many memories up until Christopher, her ex-husband, sudden departure. Bruce had made sure that everything was packed up properly from their old home. Anything that belonged to Christopher, was thrown out. None of it was needed anymore

She had made it clear to her son that he was not to go out alone. He was not aloud to touch anything, he was not aloud to come in contact with anyone that knew his father. She thought that this was for the boys own good, considering what she and her brother did after dark. Her and Bruce were none other than Crow and Batman. They fought against crime in their city in order to keep what is precious to them safe. To repay their parents for their sacrifice. Their non-accidental death. That's what Marianne thought anyway. She didn't consider the fact that one day, her only son was going to go through something majorly serious. She had no clue at the time of the impending danger that had followed after him; the whole reason why he got his powers in the first place. She never thought that she would have to watch him die one time and be revived again. Be put into a coma from something that her ex-husband had caused.

She never thought that her brother, would go as far as to cripple the very man that left her, and leave him in a horrible state afterwards. All of this was very unlikely but it all came true.

Taylor, at the age of 13, was kidnapped by his father, right after they had just moved in with Bruce. It wasn't known until after a distress signal was sent out by the League. Marianne was terrified for her son when she had received the call. She didn't want to think about the possible chance of him being...dead. She had cringed at that thought. She was not ready for someone else to leave her. Not yet. Her son and daughter meant the world to her and if anything were to happen to them...she wouldn't be able to bounce back a third time.

She would be lost in her own dark abyss. Crawling forever in a lake of depression, pain, sadness, eternal hate for the man that had taken him.

She couldn't...wouldn't go through that again.

Ever.

~_Break_~

Lenalee felt horrible. Her head was hurting immensely like someone was trying to push into her very being. It hurt really bad. She wanted it to stop but it didn't stop which caused even more pain.

"_You must awaken_." A voice. A male voice that sounded oddly familiar, spoke into her mind. Was this the cause to her mental stress.

"_You must awaken young one! Your life is in great danger!_" The voice spoke again but was more urgent this time. Lenalee gasped awake. Her eyes had opened and started to look around in panic.

She tried to move but couldn't. She looked at where she was. Her arms were bound on both sides of her head. Her legs were bound too. She looked in front of her and saw what looked like glass. She then realized where she was.

Lenalee was bound by her hands and feet inside of what was supposed to be a pod. On the outside there was another panel looking thing that had various colorful buttons on them. She had no clue why she was in here but she knew she needed to get out and fast. She didn't want to relive another incident like _**that **_again. That was a given.

Her eyes looked around until they landed on blue ones. She frowned. Superboy was the one that had brought them in here. Before she went into unconsciousness she had heard the orders that he was given.

She wanted to be mad at him...but she couldn't. He wasn't mindless, Lenalee saw so herself. He talked earlier like he understood what she was saying to him. Yet, he had no control over his actions because of that G-gnome on his shoulder. He was being controlled to do Cadmus' bidding.

Superboy looked at her for only a second longer, then looked away as soon as the other three woke up.

He continued to stare at them.

When Wally had awoken he was ticked off. One, because he was knocked unconscious without so much as a fight. Two, he was extremely worried about Tori, the girl he was interested in. He blushed at the thought. No girl had ever affected him like this before. No girl period made him feel all goey and mushy before either. This was absolutely new to him.

He looked from his right and then to his left to see if his friends were there with him. He made sure to check extra for Tori. He really wanted her to be okay considering that she was the first to get flung. He frowned at the thought. She had almost hit a wall and would have been critically hurt if he didn't run fast enough. He was now even more grateful for his speed.

He took a look at his surroundings. He looked up then down and saw that both his hands and legs were tied.

"Dang it!" This was not good at all. Now they were all even more screwed than before. He flinched in thought. He did not want to see the look on his Aunt Iris' face when she catches wind of this. She was more deadly than the Bat himself and that was saying something.

He looked to the front of him. He saw the clone staring right at him.

"What?! What are you looking at." Kid Flash was frowning down at the clone in slight anger. He was still sore from earlier.

"Kid, I think you should stop talking..." Robin was cut off.

"We let you out and this is how you repay us!" Lenalee flinched at his tone of voice. Kid was really upset but more so than when they were all still at the Hall.

"Kid calm down please. I do not think our friend here was in control of his actions," Aqualad stated in a calm manner.

"I – I wasn't..." Lenalee looked at Superboy in surprise. He sounded like he was in control so that was good. She smiled.

Kid Flash looked at the clone in shock.

"He can talk?!" Superboy glared at Kid Flash. What kind of question was that? Of course he could talk.

"Yes, _**he **_can," Superboy exclaimed with a growl. Robin and Aqualad both gave Kid Flash stern looks. Did he really have to go and say that?

"What? It wasn't like I called him an it." Kid Flash was being slightly paranoid at he fact that he really needed to shut up. He was only making things worse.

"Um, if I may. Can I ask who you are," Lenalee asked politely. The other three turned their heads in her direction at the sound of her voice. They were all relieved that she was okay. She was the only female here so they had to be sure that nothing harmed her. Kid Flash felt that way especially.

"I am the Superboy, a clone of Superman. Forged as a weapon in sixteen weeks. My purpose is that when or if Superman turns from the light, that I eliminate him and take his place." Everyone's eyes were wide in shock and in fear. That's what he was made for? If Superman were to turn from being hero all together, he would be eliminated by his clone. The very thought of such a thing was very bad all together.

"There are greater things out there than what you were made to do. You don't have to do this," Lenalee said sympathetically.

"Dude, there are other things that you could do. Not here but outside of Cadmus, away from Cadmus," Kid Flash stated seriously. He caught on quickly to what Tori was trying to say. She wanted to help Superboy.

"Wanting to be like Superman is a...worthy admiration, but do you not think it wise to want something more," Aqualad said calmly. He was treading carefully with his words.

"Do you even know what anything is?" Robin was doing the same; his words were careful and precise, yet kind of harsh.

"I know how to read, I know the names of things." Superboy just stood calmly as he stared up at the three young heroes.

"But have you seen them. Have you seen the sun." While speaking, Robin was trying to work his way out his restraints. He needed to work fast.

"I have seen images of it, but... no I have not seen it up close," Superboy said as he stared up at Robin.

"Um I think it's a little too late to see the sun. We can show you the moon though," Kid Flash stated smugly. He really felt the need to out Robin on this one, which had absolutely did not work.

"Along with what Kid Flash has said, we can also show you, introduce you to Superman," Aqualad stated seriously. He sounded like he meant it too.

Lenalee looked at the young clones expression when he heard Aquald say those words. He looked very intrigued at those words. Superboy thought on what everyone had said. He really didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't want to be in a confining pod anymore. He most definitely didn't want to be a puppet for Cadmus anymore that was for sure.

Superboy was about to say something, but halted his words when he heard Dr. Desmond and the others come in.

"That will not be happening. Prep the pods for the cloning process and get the clone back in its pod" Lenalee violet eyes widened in panic. She didn't want to be cloned. Having another her is as bad as an Akuma in human form lurking around. It was extremely bad.

"Pass. The Batcave is full enough," Robin joked. He sounded like he was half kidding, but he was trying to lighten the mood

"Get the clone back to its pod now. I don't need the board of directors breathing down my neck anymore than they already are." Desmond walked up to the panel that controlled the pods that the teens were in. A woman, who looked like she was some kind of assistant, was typing on the panel. Lenalee gulped.

"Oh so the crazy doctor gets to call him an 'it'," Kid said as he glared down at the doctor.

Her breathing became heavy. She needed to get out. Being bound for a second time was nerve wrecking and started to bring back awful memories. She started to hyperventilate.

"Sir the girls heart rate has sky rocketed and is steadily increasing." The three boys looked over to their friend in panic.

"Start the cloning now. She can be dealt with after it is done." The woman nodded her head and pressed a red button. If only they had the strength to break out of their restraints.

Tiny needles had appeared in front of all of them and pierced them. Bolts of electricity scattered all over their bodies and caused them all to scream in pain. Lenalee was the loudest out of all them.

Superboy was walking away, headed to his pod with the small G-gnome on his shoulder. He knew that he could just throw the thing off but it was kind of hard when the thing was in his head giving him orders. He was going to keep going, that is until he heard someone talking from the direction he had just come from.

"S-Superboy, you live not because of what you were told to do or because of what you were created to do. Y-You live because of what you were meant to do. Think to yourself, what would Superman do?" Superboy stopped in his tracks.

Superboy contemplated the question. He knew who Superman was, according to what the G-gnomes pu tin his head. He also aspired to be like him.

The young clone clenched his fists tight.

He grabbed the small G-gnome off of his shoulder and threw it aside. He ran back towards the other young heroes.

Lenalee was in a lot of pain. Like a lot of pain.

She's felt pain before but the fact that something was being extracted from her was worse. It hurt really bad.

The pain was going to keep going, that is until she saw someone walk into the room. It was Superboy and he looked pretty ticked off.

Dr. Desmond saw the clone walk in and started to yell at him. That was the most stupidest thing he's done tonight. It caused Desmond to get hit and collapse to the floor along with some others that got in Superboy's way.

Superboy went over to the control panel and destroyed it completely with his fist. He walked over to the four teens that were still at the moment stuck inside of the cloning pods.

"You gonna just stand there staring at us or are you gonna let us out," Kid Flash said as he stared down at the clone. He felt very uncomfortable being stared at and if Superboy had heat vision...well that wouldn't be good for him.

"...Don't tell me what to do...I could burn you with heat vision, but it looks like I don't have it," Superboy said humorously. Yeah,...if he had heat vision, Kid Flash would so be burned.

"Dude...that is so not funny. Just get us out of here." Superboy gave the red head a glare.

Robin, who had previously been trying to get himself out, which he did, opened up his pod and jumped out of it.

"Ugh finally! If Batman was here he would have my head for taking so long," Robin said as he rubbed his wrists.

"That's what you're worried about! The whole League will have our heads after tonight," Kid Flash exclaimed in a matter a-fact tone. They were all so dead if they did get out of this place alive.

Robin gave Kid Flash a dull look then turned his attention to the one right next to him.

"You get Aqualad and Tori, I'll get Kid-mouth." Superboy turned his gaze on the younger boy and glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do either." Even though he said that he still complied with the small order. He went over to where Aqualad was first. He jumped on the pod, punched it open, and undid the restraints on his wrists and ankles.

"Thank you," Aqualad said gratefully. Superboy nodded his head and jumped down with the male in tow. He set him down and then proceeded to let Tori out.

Lenalee looked up and saw the young clone trying to get her out. She gave him a small smile. He undid he restraints, grabbed her by the waist and jumped down.

"Thank you." Superboy nodded his head. Kid Flash ran over towards the two.

"You okay. I could carry you if you like..." Before Kid Flash could try anything, Superboy picked up the girl and put her on his back. He saw how bad she looked when he got her out of the pod. She didn't look up to walking, so he took it upon himself to carry her...to an extent.

Kids face fell when he saw that her "savior" was carrying her now.

"Totally unfair," he thought as he stared at the two in remorse. Robin snickered in amusement.

They all ran towards the exit. They an by Desmond who looked ticked, which was understandable because he got hit awhile ago.

"You all won't get away! I'll have you all back in pods," Desmond yelled in anger. Robin shook his head.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all," Robin said as he threw four batarangs at the glass tanks with their blood in it. All four shattered to pieces.

"Dude what is with you and this whelmed thing," Kid Flash said as he sped up just a bit. He looked behind him to see if Tori was okay. He frowned.

She was half awake- half asleep while still holding on to Superboy as he ran. She looked really pale and her hair was disheveled. What happened before must have taken a toll on her. But still...

Kid envied Superboy, even if he was just carrying her because she couldn't keep going herself.

_**(Skip Skip Skip Skip**_)

Desmond took out a small vile with a strange blue liquid out of his lab coat. He pulled out the cap and downed the whole concoction in one huge gulp.

Everyone backed up a little as they saw Desmond's body and face start to deform _**(A/N that was really**_ _**nasty).**_ His skin started to peel off on different parts of his face, some of his hair fell off and left small patches, his lab coat had gotten to small and was ripped off. Yep...Desmond was now a freak of nature because of desperation.

"Get back everyone," Aqualad ordered. He looked back at Tori who was slowly regaining consciousness. She still looked battered and bruised, but so was everyone else.

"GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Desmond yelled monstrously as he ran and slammed Superboy into the wall. Tori was also in the line of attack but managed to dodge it. She activated her innocence as fast as she could.

"Superboy," Tori yelled in worry. She jumped up into the air then down as she landed a powerful kick to Desmond's back. The doctor fell off to the side.

"You okay." Superboy looked up at the girl. Her expression was filled with worry.

"Yeah I'm okay," Superboy said as he got up slowly. He immediately ran towards the monster and attacked him. It caused him and Desmond to hit a wall which caused its destruction. Pieces of the wall around the others to fall.

"This is bad! We're either going to get creamed by that monstrosity that Supey's fighting, or we get creamed even more by falling rubble," Kid Flash dodged the falling debris. This was not how escaping was supposed to turn out.

Lenalee dodged and kicked her way around the falling rubble. There wasn't that much but she managed to get it all. She turned her attention to the fight going on not to far from her. She ran towards the two and kicked Desmond in the back again. Before her kick could make impact, Desmond grabbed her leg, spun her around and threw her through the ceiling _**(A/N yeah I know Superboy was supposed to go**_ _**threw the ceiling with Desmond but,...hehehehe I had a change of plans)**_.

"Tori," the boys screamed as they all made their way up to the floor above them. First thing they saw was Tori slowly trying to get up. She looked even worse now.

Kid sped as fast as he could and rammed into Desmond's back. It caused the monster to slam into one of the pillars in the room. He ran past the fallen monster, that was slowly getting up, and ran towards his fellow hero. He crouched down next to her and sat her up.

"Tori, hey, you okay." Tori looked out of it but nodded her head. Kid sighed in relief and tried his hand in helping her stand up.

"I'm okay. I can stand on my own." Kid took her word for it and ran off to help the others. Tori started to walk but felt dizzy. She shook her head as a way to shake her fatigue off.

"I can't pass out now," She said as she activated her innocence and ran over to help.

Superboy was getting pummeled and thrown into pillars. He grit his teeth as he was grabbed by the front of his solar suit. He was thrown into another pillar. He got back up again and ran at Desmond, which made them both hit another pillar. It started to break and crumble to the ground.

"Superboy the goal is to escape," Aqualad yelled at the other boy.

"YOU WANNA ESCAPE!" Superboy continued to fight back against Desmond in a fit of rage.

Robin ran around Desmond while throwing batarang at him. They didn't have any affect at all. He clicked his teeth and looked around. He noticed the tall pillars around them which got him thinking.

"KF, Tori, get over here." The two ran over to Robin who had a piece of chalk in his hand. He opened up his holo-computer and on the screen had a small simulation of the pillars in the room. He told them what to do which Tori was impressed by.

They all set off to do what was planned out moments before. Kid Flash went to go distract Desmond. Tori damaged slightly several of the pillars. Aqualad and Superboy were doing the same thing as Tori. Robin did his part by placing separate batarangs on all of the pillars

The building started to rumble and quake.

"Move," Robin yelled as he broke out into a sprint with the other behind him.

The ceiling and floors above them began to fall. Pieces began to fall around them in heaps.

Tori was straggling behind the others in difficulty. Her injuries were starting to no take a toll on her which wasn't good in the present situation she was in. Then suddenly, a huge piece of the ceiling broke and was making it's descent. She didn't look in time and was just about to be crushed when she felt something grab her. She looked and saw Kid Flash holding her bridal style and trying to dodge his way through the falling debris. She held on to him as tight as she could as he tried to protect her with his body.

Cadmus was now a pile of rumble now and it's destruction caused quite the mess.

Movement could be seen within the fallen debris and within that debris were five teens.

"We-We did it," Aqulad said as he tried to stand. He looked around to see if his friends were okay. They were all okay but at certain costs. Their clothes were in tatters and there was some blood, but it looked like everyone was going to live...well that is until the League shows up.

"Was there ever any doubt," Robin said,as he and Kid Flash exchanged a high-five. They winced. There is a high chance that they all had a couple of broken bones and concussions.

Tori winced in pain as she tried to stand up. She was going to need to go to a medic soon.

"Hey, Tori, you okay. You took quite the beating back there." The dark-haired girl turned around and saw bright green eyes staring at her in worry. She smiled. The boys were giving her worried looks and smiles all at the same time. They were all so sweet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What about you guys? Are you all okay?" The boys looked at one another then back at Tori. They smiled back at her.

"We'll be okay," Kid Flash said as he looked up at the sky, "Hey, look, it's the moon." Superboy turned around and looked up at the moon in awe. It was as pretty as he thought it would be. He started to squint when he saw something coming towards them. A being with a red cape, blue tights, and a huge "S" on the front of the suit; it was Superman.

"And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what." Following Superman were several other heroes that were easy to recognize. Batman. Red Tornado, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Crow, Zatara, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, etc. Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash saw Raider in the midst of the Leaguer's standing next to his mother. He gave them an apologetic look which the three returned. They all apparently got busted.

Tori caught Black Canaries eye. The woman had a disappointed look on her face. Tori's face fell. She knew she was in trouble now.

"Is that what I think it is," Batman questioned as he looked at Superboy. Crow walked up to stand next to her brother in stared at the boy. He looked like a younger version Superman.

"He doesn't like to be called 'it',"Kid Flash said with his arms crossed. Batman gave him a glare and caused the boy to shut up.

Superboy lifted up the front of his solar suit and showed the "S" to everyone. Superman looked shocked.

"I'm Superman's clone." The League had shocked looks on their faces. That boy was the clone of one of the League's heavy hitters? Batman looked at the clone then turned his gaze towards the others. He glared.

"Talk." The young heroes shrunk down in fear...well except for Robin of course.

~_Break_~

Tori was tired and she could feel it taking a mass affect on her. Her eye-lids were getting very heavy, her body felt like it weighed a ton, and she was very close to passing out. She needed to get home and soon. She felt someone's eye's on her and turned her head to look. Kid Flash was looking at her in a strange way that she hasn't exactly caught onto yet. He did flirt with her back at the Hall and sent her goofy looks while Cadmus, but...now he was looking at her differently. Why was that?

Superman was in the middle of a conversation with his fellow Leaguers. They had been given information moments before of what Cadmus was really up to...and what their latest project turned out to be. It was a clone, **a clone, **of him. He didn't know what he was supposed to think, knowing that someone had managed to steal some of his DNA while going unnoticed by his super hearing. He looked back over towards his clone. His clone looked back at him. Superman turned his head swiftly. Yep, he definitely didn't know what to think.

"Clark," a woman's voice said. Superman felt someone touch his arm. He looked up and saw a worried look on Crows face. The woman opened her mouth but closed it. She looked like she was about to say something but was cut short when Batman was calling for her.

Superman looked at the woman's retreating form in awe. That woman would never cease to amaze him. After Louis broke his heart by going after another man, he didn't know what to do. She was the only woman he had ever liked and he hadn't gone after another woman since then. That was so many years ago before the League was formed.

Shortly after the League was formed, Superman's attention had been caught by none other than Crow, Batman's fellow hero in Gotham who was also his sister, Marianne Wayne.

The woman was completely decked out in a suit much like Catwoman's, but with out the claws and cat ears. She has a a stretchable material underneath so that when she jumps off buildings, she will glide just like Batman does. She also has a pet crow which makes more sense.

He liked the woman, not only because of how she looks, but because of how she makes him feel. She's like kryptonite to him, she weakens him and brings a smile to him face.

Superman looked back over at his clone again. He ascended off of the ground and flew over towards Superboy. He landed right in front of him.

"We'll-We'll figure something out for you, the League will," Superman backed up a little from the clone then flew off. Superboy's face fell. That wasn't at all what he wanted to hear. He felt someone touch his shoulder and turned his head. Tori pat his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile which he returned.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 floors, but you will not be doing this again," Batman said as he glared at the teens in front of him. He means what he says...usually.

"I'm sorry, but we will," Aqualad said with confidence in his tone. Aquaman stepped forward and gave his protege a look.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aqualad did not waver.

"Apologies my king, but no. We did good work here tonight. We forged something great and managed to work as a team." Aqualad continued to stand his ground as he looked at his mentor and League members.

Flash spoke up.

"If this is because of how the four of you were treated at the Hall..." .Kid Flash cut him off.

"The five of us – and it's not." Black Canary looked over at her partner.

"Do you feel the same way, Tori?" The girl nodded her head.

"I do. We worked together as a team and as you said before, 'Look out for the boys.' I think that's a good enough reason for us to continue to work together." Black Canary looked at her protege for a second, then smirked at her.

So she did listen to what she was told to do.

"Batman, we're ready to use everything that was taught to us, or why even teach us at all," Robin said as he walked forward. Raider looked over at his fellow protege and smiled. He wanted to say something too.

"Crow, even though I wasn't with them, I too feel like we should be given a chance to really prove ourselves. You said it yourself, all of us a more than ready to try are hand in working in a different setting." The woman gave her son a look, then looked up at the other teens. She was prepared for this moment, when her son would grow, but now she was lost for words. She didn't know what to say.

Superboy listened to everyone's words, and finally decided to speak up.

"Why let them tell us what to do. It's simple, get on board or get out the way."

The League members looked at the young heroes, then looked at one another. They really wanted to do this didn't they.

Batman looked back at the young heroes and spoke.

"Give me three days."

**Okay! I am finally done with this chapter. It took longer than I thought, but I didn't know how to end it. I know I've been gone for a long time, but it was because of internet was done, so don't blame be.**

**Thank you fro reading and I will see you all in chapter 6.**

**~Anime hotty lover.18**


End file.
